Today's residential alternating current (AC) power requirements are relatively complex. All too often, the supply of power does not keep up with the demand for the power. This disparity can result in brown-outs, black-outs, or more locally, partial power outages within areas of a single home. A standard uninterruptible power supply (UPS) can provide limited assistance by at least supplying direct current (DC) power through an inverter to produce an alternative AC power source for a finite period of time to protect critical electrical loads such as computers and other telecommunication equipment during an AC power outage. Unfortunately, while these important devices can remain running, other key electrical loads are often ignored by the operation of the UPS, such as interior lighting, electrical outlets, as well as televisions and other relatively low load electrical devices.